


Lavellan and Bull Have a Tough Conservation ::Inquisition Shorts::

by MlleJoli



Series: Inquisition Shorts [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Feels, POV Iron Bull, Protective Iron Bull, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleJoli/pseuds/MlleJoli
Summary: Lavellan adores The Iron Bull, but is unsure of him sometimes. She needs a little reassurance. (This takes place before "The Demands of the Qun")





	Lavellan and Bull Have a Tough Conservation ::Inquisition Shorts::

Danythari and Iron Bull sat together in the Skyhold Tavern, sharing their favourite battle stories over a few too many drinks. In light of the recent events, the whole team had needed time to wind down, and this was how they chose to do it. The tavern was always warm and full of music and happy chatter. Generally, people came in sad, and left with a smile on their faces. The food was good--much better than it was at Haven--and the people were kind. A true melting pot of just about any kind of person imaginable, be it human, elf or dwarf. Bull was the only Qunari, of course, but the size of his ego and personality made up for the lack of his own kin. Danythari was a very loud drunk, who over-shared and laughed the night away. To her credit, she held her liquor well and even kept up with Bull for a while. He thought it was cute, they way she tried to hold her own. He honestly wasn't sure if he would stop her before she reached her limit. Truthfully, he didn't know if he _should_ \--He didn't want to get stabbed again. He decided that if he had to carry her back to her tower, he would, and would try his best not to try anything with her. Well... he at least would try a little bit. They were close friends for a reason. 

'You know Bull, most people don't even hear me coming,' Danythari shouted. She had been trying to pour herself more drink from their flagon, but spilled most of it on the table. Her goal of the evening was to make Bull at least acknowledge that stealth is useful, as useful as his brawn, but that didn't seem to be working for her. 'I am so quiet when I walk, I could sneak up on a nug.' 

'Yes, I've seen you try, boss,' Bull laughed. 'I like to see the fear in their eyes, you know? The moment they realized they really fucked with the wrong guy,' he countered, taking a healthy swig from his mug. 

Dany scoffed. 'Yeah, well, you couldn't sneak up on anyone to save your life, anyway,' she giggled, as she looked down her mug as if to consider having more. She definitely didn't need it. 'Your head is so tiny, but your horns are so big...' 

Bull pretended to be offended. 'You think my head is small?'

Danythari laughed. 'Well compared to your giant fucking body, yes!' 

'It's the muscles, right? I'm clearly just _too_ muscley,' he cheekily grinned, as he flexed an arm. 'Right? Am I right?' 

Danythari shook her head, and brought her mug to her lips. 'Sure thing, Bull.'

Bull had a good laugh. He watched her for a while as she sang along with the bard, who had been egging her on to join in. 'You're fun when you're drunk boss,' he finally said. 'You should drink more often.' 

'I know,' she nodded with a grin. She pushed her mug away from her, as if it had been taunting her. She then stood abruptly, and pat his shoulder. 'But I don't want to die of consumption tonight, so I really should get some sleep.' 

'You big baby,' he huffed. He placed a hand on top of hers. 'Thanks for tonight, Boss. I needed it.' 

'Any time,' she smiled. She seemed to linger for a moment, unspoken words just hanging off her tongue. However, she ultimately changed her mind, and big him a good night. 

'Whoa, whoa, hang on,' Bull grabbed her arm, and pulled her back into her seat. 'What was that?' 

'What was what?' She asked. She knew very well what he was referring to, and that he would eventually pull it out of her, but she hoped that with him being drunk, he might give up. 

'That look. I thought I saw it earlier, but now I know for sure there's something up,' he folded his arms. 'Since when have you started keeping things with me?' 

Danythari frowned. 'I'm not...' A pitiful attempt. 

'Really?' Bull said, unimpressed. 

Dany, who couldn't take the weight of his harsh glare, eventually buckled. 'I really like you, Bull. You're a good friend, and a great shield.' 

He grinned wide. 'I like you too, Boss. I try.' 

'And... I want to trust you. I do, but...' She seemed to have a hard time forming words. She could feel the want to tear up, but refused to let Bull see these emotions coming from her. 'I do trust you. But even if Leliana does see all your reports, what if, one day, you have to betray us?' 

'Is this something you've thought about before?' He asked softly. 

She nodded. 

His shoulders fell as he sighed. He knew eventually they'd have this conversation--sex with the boss is great, unless you've been sent to spy on them. Worse yet, this obnoxious little elf had somehow made him feel something, more than he wanted, and the moment real emotions got involved, is when he knew that something for him was going to end, and very badly. He'd never admit it, and he never planned on telling her (especially not with Solas around. The guy was half his size, but the strongest mage he'd ever seen). He'd hoped it would eventually go away. So far, no such luck. 

'Honestly, there really isn't much I can say to convince you that I am with you, without a doubt,' he said, finally forming the words. 'But, you should know by now that I would fight to the death for you, Boss.' 

'Would you?' The look she gave him pierced him like her poisoned daggers. 

He didn't back down. 'Any day of the week. How long have we been working together now? How many times have we saved each other?' 

Dany rolled her eyes. 'It is in your best interest to keep me alive.' 

'It is in everyone's best interest to keep you alive, idiot,' he said a bit too harshly. 'Yes, I was sent as a spy, but you knew that from the beginning. I do what I do, because this Corypheus guy threatens us all. And, if I can help save the world, I mean it's great for me ego.' He grinned. She didn't see the humour. 'I don't have to go out with you like to do, you know. But I do, because I like spending time with you.' 

'And killing things.'

'Oh, I especially love killing things.' Lavellan did finally smile again, but there was no feeling behind it. He took her hand, and ran her fingers over a scar on his arm. He decided it was time to be dramatic. 'Do you remember what this is from?'

Dany frowned. The scar was new, one that he had received during the assault on Haven. Protecting her. 'Yes,' she whispered. 

'And this?' He moved her hand to a scar on his other arm, a burn mark he revived when he had pushed her out of the path of dragon breath. 

She nodded. 

He moved her hand again, this time to a scar on his chest when he shielded her from falling debris. 'And this?' He said, softly. 

'I get it, Bull.' 

'No, I don't think you do,' he said, holding her hand against his chest. 'Because I can count all the scars you have on your body from protecting me, too.' Dany had winced, as if the thought was painful to her. 'Yes, there might be a time when I have to chose between you and the Qun, but that does not effect my loyalty to you, now. And right now, there is no one I would fight harder for.'

Danythari nodded. 'I'd hate to lose you,' she said, almost in a whisper.

'And I promise that you will not.' He raised her hand up to his lips, and kissed her fingers gently. 'Never question whether or not I will be there for you. I am with you until the end, Danythari.'


End file.
